justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Love You Like A Love Song
(Classic/Mashup) |effort= |nogm=2 |nosm= |pc=Magenta-Purple |gc=Banana Yellow |lc=Pink (Classic) Light Blue (Mashup) |mashup=Only on PS3 and Wii U |alt=Puppet Master Mode Battle|pictos = 83 (Classic) 77 (Mashup)|nowc = LoveYouLike|perf = Shirley Henault}} "Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez & The Scene is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She wears a flowing dress that comprises of pink, yellow and purple stripes around the chest area and a long flowing pink skirt which is greenish blue on the inside around the bottom area and purple socks with greenish blue boots. Her flowing hair is an amethyst purple and she wears a pink hairband with a greenish blue heart on it. She has a sky blue outline. Background The routine takes place in a heaven-like area with clouds, glitter, hanging stars, pillars, and a harp. The glitter is pink and the stars are pink or cyan. The pillars and harp are white and they glow. The color of the glow switches between pink and cyan. In the chorus, the sky turns dark and the stars switch between pink and cyan. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same. Both: 'Slowly place your hands in front of you. LYL gold move.png|All Gold Moves LoveYouLikeALoveSongGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Wii, XBox 360 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Cute" Dance style * Get GOOD when "And I want you to know baby" is sung Wii U, PS3 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Cute" Dance style * Get GOOD when "And I want you to know baby" is sung Mashup ''Love You Like A Love Song has a Mashup which is exclusive to both the PS3 and Wii U. Dancers (no repeats) *Love You Like A Love Song' ([[Just Dance 4|''JD4]]) *''Holiday'' (''JD2'') *''Firework'' (JD2) *''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD4) *''Baby Don't Stop Now ([[Just Dance 3|''JD3]]) *''A Little Less Conversation'' (''JD'') *''That's the Way (I Like It)'' (JD) *''Pump Up The Volume'' (JD2) *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' (JD4) *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) (JD4) *''California Gurls'' (JD3) Puppet Master Mode Love You Like A Love Song ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the dancers in order of appearance: * 'Love You Like A Love Song' * Football Boy/Old School Snap/Spanish Waves/Superslownic * Power Pose/Moon Jumping/Walking Wave/Get Gone * Good Bye/Russian Violin/Pin-Up Kick/Soul Snap * For The Fans/Cutie Pie/Outrage/Cyber Poser * Champion's Stretch/Pause Repeat/Twist 'N' Clap/Treadmill * Mod's Mix/Cosmic Circle/Wind Up Pony/Goofy Spin * Up And Down/Side Slice/Jog 'N' Skip/Sunset Swing * Groovy/Sweet Stroke/Schoolgirl Sway/Super Snap * Think About It/Sugar/Pin-Up Push/Outlaw Hitch * Dungarees/Rainbow/Rocking Chair/Heart Throb * Tribal Samba/Knee Pop/Party March/Shadow Punch * Bridal Boogie/Puddle Splashing/Woodstock/Wrestler's Skip * Half Time/Hopscotch Dance/Dancing Leaf/Birdie * Fitness Poney/Diabolical Swing/Double Punch/Hypnotic Hands * Guitar Smashing/Russian Skip/Chosen/Tear It Up * Hair Do/Moon Chaser/Beware Of The Bull/Heel Jump * Nerd Kisses/Glider Girl/Jogging Warm Up/Jaws * Heart Strong/Sun Rise/Afro Groove/Cyber Whip * S Snap/Cosmic Punch/Party Lights/Crazy Wrestler * Ceremonial Circles/Milkshake/Running Pin-Up/Supersonic Snap * 'Love You Like A Love Song' Battle ''Love You Like A Love Song ''has a battle against ''Super Bass. ''For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''Love You Like A Love Song ''appears in the following Mashups: *4x4'' (Best of JD 4) *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Crucified'' (cameo) *''Good Feeling'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life '' *''Just A Gigolo'' *''Limbo'' * Moskau *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''#thatPOWER'' *''Walk This Way'' (Ladies Only) * Where Have You Been Captions Love You Like A Love Song ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Crescent Moon * Day Dreamer * Happy Birthday * Love You Softly * Princess * Sweat Caresses (JD4 spelling error) * Sweet Caresses * Sweet Heartbeat * Where Am I Trivia *This is the first song by Selena Gomez & The Scene to be featured in the series; it is followed by ''Hit The Lights from the same game as a DLC. **Selena Gomez returns with Same Old Love, but she doesn't appear with The Scene. *The background is taken from the music video in which Selena is singing in a cloudy space with a white harp and piano. *The Beta coach's appearance is different that the original one. Her hair is brown, her top is blue and yellow, her hairpin is pink and her dress is orange. **Also, in the trailer and in other teasers, the coach appears in a darker colour scheme. *In the Crucified Mashup, she gets burnt by the coach from Sympathy For The Devil. *The dancer's hair looks like Katy Perry's wig in her California Gurls official music video. * In the Puppet Master Mode, when the bridge lyric was sung, in the selection both coaches from Good Feeling appears in a backward row. * Despite the fact that Selena Gomez has expressed her love for Super Bass in real life, the song has a battle against Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. *On ''Just Dance Now'' and Just Dance Unlimited, the line No one compares ''is misinterpreted as ''No one can pause. **Also, I I love you like a love song baby is divided into two lines. * Animal Crossing: New Leaf features a dress called Dream Dress, which was designed by Wesley Enriquez and it's inspired from this song. * For some reason, one type pictogram from the routine is in a darker shade of purple than the other pictograms. * Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In, Cool for the Summer, and Boys (Summertime Love) recycle moves from this routine. * In a promotional photo for Just Dance Now, it can be seen that the song strangely has the Mashup/Puppet Master background from Just Dance 4 instead of the background from the classic routine. * From February 12th, 2016 until February 15th, 2016, Love You Like A Love Song was free due to Valentine's Day. Gallery loveyoulike.jpg|''Love You Like A Love Song'' LoveSonginactive.png|''Love You Like A Love Song'' on the menu LoveSongactive.png|JD4 Cover loveyoulike_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Loveyoulikealovesong.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 84.png|''Just Dance 2015''/Just Dance Unlimited/Just Dance Now Avatar loveyoulikejd4.jpg LYLALS in trailer.jpg|Love You Like a Love Song's color scheme in the trailer lylals3.png|The Pictograms 17 Clouds.jpg|Background LoveYouLikeALoveSongBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram slider_justDance4_characterRight.png just-dance-4-screenshots-3.jpg|Beta appearance betahitemupandlylalssquares.png|Different Square PicsArt_1452563645335.png|Background Burn Baby Burn.gif|The coach getting burned by the coach of Sympathy for the Devil in the Crucified mashup Videos Selena Gomez & The Scene - Love You Like A Love Song (Official Video) Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez & The Scene Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Love You Like A Love Song - 5 Stars Score 12000 Love You Like A Love Song (Just Dance 4) *5 Love You Like A Love Song Just Dance 4 MashUp Just Dance 4 (Wii U) Love You Like Love Song Puppet Master Mode References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:2010s Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Pop Songs Category:Lyrical Errors Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné